The invention relates to rotavirus vaccines.
Rotavirus infections are ubiquitous throughout mammalian and avian species. The viruses typically appear to be species-specific in the wild. Infection occurs after ingestion of viral particles and is restricted to the mature absorptive epithelial cells on the villi of the small intestine. Multiplication of rotaviruses within these cells results in lysis, and eventual loss of normal villous structure. Copious acute watery diarrhea occurs as a result of intestinal damage and replacement of absorptive cells by secreting cells from the villous crypts in the intestine.
Rotaviruses have a multi-shelled capsid and a segmented RNA genome. Among the rotavirus structural proteins are VP7, the most abundant outer capsid protein in the virus particle, and VP6, the major component of the inner capsid.